Bite
by Blackspirals
Summary: (Clex Slash) Clark gets a hickey. Chloe thinks it's Lana's. Lana thinks it's Chloe's. Pete yells way to go. Lex is left to wonder. (Clex)


Bite

A/N: I made this chapter with in an hour just to try out this fascination I have with Smallville. This is slash i.e. homosexual relations…  There is a plot, sort of…. Pls read and review!!!

Summary: Clark gets a hickey. Chloe thinks its Lana. Lana thinks its Chloe. Pete yells way to go! And Lex is left wondering.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The First Mark

No matter how much stealth and speed and whatever other power hidden in him, Clark Kent, it normally doesn't take him to great heights—such as reaching the bus on time.

A groan sprung forth from his lips as he valiantly got up and walked to the bathroom. He was immediately overcome with a sudden blitz of nausea but brushed it off and took a quick shower. The tempered hot water streamed down his face as he planted his skull directly in line with the showerhead; intending to rouse his sleepiness. Rivulets went down his back as he then raised his face to meet the onslaught of drops. It went to his forehead, his impeccably thick lashes, down to the chiseled cheeks and the full lips. The strong water pressure made the drops almost seem solid as they pushed through, one drop in particular hit Clark's skin, just above his collarbone and there he felt a slight sting. But there was no time for that now; he had to rush! 

As soon as he got out from the shower, dressed up in his usual white shirt and flannel and checked if he had any gnarly drool stains on his cheek, he paved cornfields in his haste to reach school before the bell yells time.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

            Chloe Sullivan, the dutiful reporter of the school paper, checked her appearance in the mirror hung inside her locker. Her blonde hair was wispy, understandable since she has no idea what hair products to use on it already. She ardently wished that she had Lana's perfect long brown hair that never seemed out of place and was one of the many assets guys drooled over. It didn't seem fair that her blonde locks only stayed this way… What was even more unfair was that some males had prettier hair than hers. Under her breath was a muttered oath against a certain elf named Legolas.

            "Uh, What was that about Leggy-pooh?" a deep voice laced with laughter rumbled. Chloe closed the door of her locker to se Clark and Pete standing side by side. Pete was leaning against the locker beside hers and Clark just standing next to Pete. Chloe mildly scowled at Pete, and shoved him aside to greet Clark with a smile. In turn he flashed her with that old Kent charm of his, showing his grin that felt warm and safe.

            "How'd you get here on time? You missed the bus… yet again, I might say." Chloe admonished, as she, Pete and Clark walked in the hallway to go to their first class. "Shocker, you bet that he would miss the bus, I have a wallet 5 bucks light to prove it." Pete interjected, to which Chloe blushed as Clark looked at her with a rather surprised and amused expression. In a mock hurt voice he said, "You two have been betting against me?" Chloe shoved him then only to feel warm muscle beneath the skin of his arm. _Dear God, she's becoming obsessed with the guy! _

            "Oh my God, what is that?" They stopped their strides in the middle of the hallway as Pete let out a holler of exclamation. "What's what?" Chloe asked, looking to what Pete was pointing at, which seemed to be a hole at Clark's white shirt beneath his flannel.

            "Oops, barn mice must have eaten through it…" Clark sheepishly said. But Pete wasn't through, "I wasn't talking about the hole in your shirt, but what's underneath it."

            "Huh?" Chloe and Clark both said. Chloe sounding irritated, Clark confused. Then Pete's face stretched to a rather wide grin as he looked at both of them with shining eyes, seemingly coming upon a conclusion.

            "Clark, you have a hickey!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pls. Read and Review this is my very first slash fic. Clex, but that'll come in the next chapter, pls. read and review…


End file.
